


Hand & Hand

by berry_lix



Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, M/M, Massage, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix
Summary: D11 ⋆⑅˚₊ hand kink“W-What are you doing?!”“You like my hands don’t you, Jinnie?”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Hand & Hand

**Author's Note:**

> who ate all that chocolate from skz's Japanese album teaser pics??? unless...... they weren't real... 0-0
> 
> ✧
> 
> tw/cw: none :p
> 
> ✧

The teaser pictures for their first full Japanese album brought attention to a few things but one thing for sure: their hands. The boys posed sitting at a poker table pushing their poker chips made of chocolate into the center. Their hands rest on the mountain of gold-wrapped chocolate as the photographers take the shots from above.

Today was an easier and more simple day of preparation for their comeback. All they had to do was get dressed, get their hair and makeup done, and take a few pictures. Though after, Chan suggested that they should go back to the dance practice room or the studio to practice a little more.

Half of the members— Minho, Jisung, Hyunjin, and Chan— had already finished up with their photoshoots and were scattered around the studio doing something. Chan grabs a piece of chocolate from the table and roams around the studio like the others.

He walks to the back of the studio, chewing on the large poker chip, and walks into the dressing room.

“Hey, Hyung,” Hyunjin calls out without looking up from his phone screen.

“Hey,” Chan goes to sit beside Hyunjin on the couch.

“You think Stay are gonna like the teaser pics?”

“Of course,” Hyunjin turns to look at him, “Don’t you know how much they love our hands?” he giggles.

Chan looks at his hands again, flipping them back and forth staring at them.

“I guess so.”

“You _guess_?” Hyunjin raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

He grabs both of Chan’s wrist and holds his hands up in the space between them.

“Dude, look. Your hands are-“ he stops himself.

“They’re what?” Chan tilts his head.

“Um… They’re pretty good.”

Hyunjin lets go of his hyung’s wrists and his hands fall to rest on the couch cushions. He turns his head away and pretends he isn’t blushing.

“You’re are nothing too special, I guess…”

“You _guess_ ?” the red-head hits Hyunjin with the same line he used against him before.

Chan grabs Hyunjin’s wrist and holds his hand up between them. He holds his own hand up next to his.

“You should you don’t like my hands the way you say Stay like them?” Chan smirks.

Hyunjin fights back getting flustered but his face heating up was a dead give-away.

“I mean…” he says quietly.

They look at their hands and mentally compare them.

Chan’s hands were bigger but Hyunjin’s fingers were longer and more slender. Chan’s hands had little scars on them here and there from small accidents.

“Hm, I didn’t know my hands were bigger than yours,” Chan teases, “Is that one of the things you like about them?”

They share a short eye contact before Hyunjin looks away. Chan’s eyes looked tired but sexy and seductive.

“Don’t look at me like that…”

Chan chuckles.

“Why not?”

He looks at Hyunjin’s lap and notices the tent forming in his tight black jeans.

“Oh,” he gasps, “Is this why?”

Chan places his right hand on Hyunjin’s hardening dick, keeping his left hand holding up Hyunjin’s right hand.

“W-What are you doing?!”

“You like my hands don’t you, Jinnie?”

“N-No!” he lies.

“You’re lying~,” Chan says in a sing-songy tone.

Hyunjin squirms under Chan’s touch. He couldn’t think of anything to say. He _was_ lying.

“Look,” Chan says, “I’m sure that the others are gonna be done soon and it’ll be time to leave so we should probably make this fast.”

“What do you mean by _this_ ?!”

Chan doesn’t answer just moves his hand. He starts massaging Hyunjin’s cock through his jeans. His hand squeezes and relaxes making the boy whimper under him. Hyunjin holds onto Chan’s wrist with both his hands. They’re small in comparison to the one working on his crotch.

“Stop…it…” he forces out of his mouth.

“Eh?” Chan turns his attention away from staring at Hyunjin’s cock to look up at his face, “Are you sure?” he says in a teasing voice.

Chan’s hand continues to work on Hyunjin’s erection through his pants. He moves at a steady pace,watching as Hyunjin’s face twists at the friction.

Hyunjin’s grip on the older boy’s forearm tightens and without realizing his hips start to grind up into the strong hand.

“S-Stop it, hyung,” Hyunjin chokes out with his eyes closed.

Chan scoffs at him and keeps going.

His hand moves faster making Hyunjin whine out louder.

“You close, Jinnie?” Chan whispers in his ear.

“S-Shut up! Shut up!”

He laughs at him again.

Chan can feel Hyunjin’s cock twitching in the palm of his hand, signaling that he was close. He moves his hand just slightly farther down until it’s over the tip of Hyunjin’s cock. He presses the center of his hand down putting pressure on the sensitive spot and rubs small fast circles on the head.

“Ah! H-Hyung! Pl-Please!” Hyunjin begs.

“Please what?” Chan teases him some more, “Please let you cum?”

Hyunjin whines not knowing what to say. His face was red and his eyes closed tight so he couldn’t see what was happening.

“Don’t worry, Jinnie. I’m gonna let you cum.”

Chan leans into Hyunjin’s ear yet again, tucking the pink hair behind his ear with his free hand.

“I think it’ll be kinda cute to see you trying to walk around with cum in your pants.”

Hyunjin whines out again at his words.

He wants it but he wants him to stop at the same time. He can’t decide.

“Ah!”

Chan catches Hyunjin’s ear and bites down.

Now he could hear Chan quietly laughing at him perfectly.

“S-Stop!” he was breathing heavily at this point.

His chest heaved up and down and his back arched off the couch, accidentally pushing his hips up into Chan’s hand even more.

“S-Stop it…Please… I-I’m…gonna…”

His eyes roll back and he cums all over himself. His body jerks up every time he shoots his semen.

Chan stays rubbing his hand on Hyunjin, admiring his whole face and body as he orgasms. His eyes are rolled back into his head, his mouth hangs open and the tip of his tongue rests on his bottom lip. His bottom lip was a pretty hot pink from the lip color he was wearing and from him biting down on it so hard. His body was weak now and he shudders every second with the contact. When he finally opens his eyes again, they’re wet and holding back tears.

He finishes and Chan slows down his hand until he comes to a full stop. He loosens his grip on Chan’s arm, seeing the nail imprints he left behind.

He takes one last look at Hyunjin.

“You think they’re all done by now?”

✧

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆⑅˚₊ [twitter](https://twitter.com/alienjjuni)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni)
> 
> wait you dont just casually massage ur best friend’s dick through their pats and make them cum???? wtf?????
> 
> ✧
> 
> (pls lemme know if u think there's something that should be warned about!)
> 
> ✧


End file.
